


Closer (or why Brittany should not be allowed to choose songs for a duet)

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany suggests another duet she would like to sing with Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer (or why Brittany should not be allowed to choose songs for a duet)

This time when Brittany had suggested they sing a duet for glee club, Santana had agreed.

“I know the perfect song,” Brittany squealed jumping up from her bed and running to the stack of CD’s on her desk. She rifled through them until she located the right one and almost skipped over to the CD player, inserting the disc with a flourish.

Santana watched Brittany, lazily toying with one of the many stuffed animals that seemed to occupy half the available space on the bed. Brittany skipped to the right track and turned to face her girlfriend, hips already swaying before the music had even begun.

As the first bars began to play Santana shot up, eyes going wide. She knew this song and there was no way in hell she was going to perform it in front of the entire glee club. Before she even had chance to verbalise her objections Brittany began to sing.

“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you...”

Santana was lost in the sway of Brittany’s hips, the husk of her voice, the goddamn way the beat of the music just seemed to _thrum_ inside of her. Brittany had been walking towards her and she hadn’t even realised until Brittany bent down and exhaled the next line directly into her ear.

“You let me penetrate you...”

Brittany’s tongue flicked out tracing the ridges of Santana’s ear and between that and the way the bass line of the track seemed to echo the increasingly frenzied throbbing between her thighs Santana didn’t stand a chance.

“You let me complicate you...”

Teeth scraping, stretching the lobe of her ear and Santana whimpered. In her daze she nearly missed the cue from Brittany; apparently it was now her turn to sing. She almost couldn’t remember the lyrics, who was she kidding, she almost couldn’t remember her name at this point. But, dammit, there was no way she was going to let Brittany know she was so affected by a simple song with a few suggestive lyrics.

Of course, it would only take a single swipe of Brittany’s fingers to attest to just _how_ affected she was. Her hips, betrayers that there were, bucked up insistently at the thought of getting any friction where it was needed the most.

In an effort to stop her body from completely betraying her Santana pulled herself up off the bed. The next lyrics coming to her almost by instinct as she circled around Brittany, pulling the girl flush against her. Brittany’s ass hit her centre and Santana groaned, perhaps this new position wasn’t going to work out as well as she’d hoped.

Brittany’s hips were thrusting in time to the music, each beat had her pushing back harder into Santana and in about ten seconds she knew she was going to completely loose it and end up rubbing herself furiously to orgasm against Brittany’s perfect ass. She could not have that.

Thankfully, Brittany saved her from the embarrassment that would have caused by spinning around in her arms as Santana all but stuttered the last line before the chorus.

She looked up at Brittany and her heart almost stopped beating there and then. Santana had never seen that look before in her eyes before, Brittany all but looked like she was ready to devour her.

Never wavering in her intense gaze, Brittany sang the first line of the chorus.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal...”

Fingers toyed with the hem of her tank top before ripping it over her head. Santana couldn’t stand up anymore, her legs were physically incapable of supporting her body weight and she stumbled the few inches back towards the bed before collapsing on top of it.

“I wanna feel you from the inside...”

Her shorts and underwear were next to go and when Brittany’s tongue followed the same route from her navel down to her toes Santana thought she might just explode from that feeling alone.

Lying there, completely exposed, it was painfully obvious how aroused she was. She didn’t think she had ever been this turned on, this _wet_ , before and they hadn’t even got to the good part yet.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal...”

Brittany’s tongue began to trail up her other leg and Santana was praying to anyone who would listen for Brittany to decide to end the slow burning torture. She must have been a good girl because someone was listening, Brittany stopped, hovering her face millimetres from where Santana desperately needed it.

Santana bucked her hips up and finally, finally, found some relief as Brittany swiped her tongue the length of her folds.

“Oh God,” Santana gasped and somewhere in the back of her mind she thought her call to the heavens might have been somewhat in line with the lyrics of the song, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Brittany’s tongue and the patterns she started tracing over Santana’s clit.

She knew it wasn’t going to take much to push her over the edge and when Brittany brought two fingers up, entering her without warning she was lost. Her neck snapped back and her hips bucked wildly, Brittany’s firm hand on her stomach the only thing allowing Brittany to keep her tongue in place drawing tight circles around Santana’s clit, keeping her riding high for as long as possible.

When she finally came down, finally gained some control of her body back, she looked over at Brittany who had curled into her side.

 “You wanted to perform _that_ in front of other people?” she asked.

Brittany pouted and replied, “Fine, next time you can pick the song.”


End file.
